circledotfandomcom-20200214-history
The Promenade
The Promenade is a complex spanning multiple reality sets. Katrina experienced it as an apartment complex in Houston, TX where she lived briefly with the rats. Its a place where the living, dead, and dreaming intermingle and reality boundaries collapse. Religion, life and death, creativity, and the nature of reality itself are important concepts here. Katrina had been coming to this place all of her life (ie in dreams and visions), at least since she was six months old. For some reason even at that time entities there had expected that she be able to construct universes and this seems to have caused much confusion to the entities which didn't understand human growth cycles. It also let to periods of extreme deja-vu for Katrina while living there where she would realize for instance that she was doing exactly what she had been doing 16 years earlier. A primary feature of this location was the many varieties of reality maps and scrying tools available. The granite countertops would change depending on the reality and scenario set mapping out the previously charted options. The slate tiles would change from moment to moment allowing communication across time and reality sets as well as providing indications about current location within time/reality/scenario set. An additional feature of this location was The Foyer which allowed safe entry via The Front Door, The Peephole, The Whirlpool, Perspective Shifting, and The Elevator and allowed entities to enter as holographic images to each other so as to protect against Same Room Death as well as to allow for freedom from fear of very foreign types of entities. The slate tile in the Foyer also acted as a sort of cleansing mechanism where entities physical bodies could be prepared for where they were going/coming from (with respect to things subsystems and creepy-crawlies for instance. Perhaps one interesting feature of this location was the complete lack of furniture in the majority of reality sets. In one there was a fully decorated living room, but in most the place served totally as place for viewing the totality of the paths between life, death, existence, non-existence, dreaming, etc and for assisting entities on their chosen paths and for creating new paths for those who took a wrong turn. It was at The Promenade that Katrina first brought Catherine into her reality set (within her time track though this seems to have occurred much later (or maybe earlier?) in Catherine's time track and where Katrina travelled to Catherine's reality. The Promenade is also where Katrina first encountered fully interactive and autonomous holographic people, and where literal stepping through physical mirrors first became a reality for her. This is where The Sublimation Incident occurred for Katrina/Michael in 2012(ish?), where Christian died of an overdose, where Katrina met E in the mirror, where Katrina first became a Beverly Scarn robot, where the first Beverly Scarn robot died, where Katrina first encountered real vampires, where Katrina first encountered Shiva, Devi, Beverly/Catherine, The Dude Face/Catherine, Anubis, Christina, Katinka and a number of other notable entities. This is also the place that Katrina committed suicide twice successfully and once unsuccessfully. Once was because she had brought back food from a place after The Judgement to her time/reality and ate it, this caused an extreme depression which led to her drinking an entire bottle of GHB mixed with orange juice from that other place. Her next experience was of being a shadow on the floor and she reached up and grabbed the shelf between the walls at The Eagles Path and pulled herself up (as a shadow) and passed through the passageway between the closet and the bathroom and re-entered The Promenade where she reformed her physical body. The second time, she strangled herself on the floor of the bathroom then awoke in the underworld where she spent about two weeks before stepping out from underneath the counter back into the world of the living. The pool of life, the fountain, the bookcase, the first human female body building scenarios, the mother of existence scenarios, the universal love event and others all took place/were located here for Katrina. It was also while living here that Katrina learned about The Judgement and The Segregation and where she vowed to right this wrong. It was here that Katrina first learned to teleport and first learned to speak directly with The Editors.